Sara
by Milenary
Summary: Han pasado muchas cosas desde que mi Padre falleció y decidí hacerme cargo de la granja, tantas que me cuesta mucho trabajo creer que realmente han pasado, cosas que ni en mis más locos sueños creí que pasarían.
N.A: Esta historia esta basada en parte de Harvest Moon 3 de Game Boy Advance.

No soy dueña de Harvest Moon pero si soy la dueña de la historia presente

* * *

Cosas de la Vida

Han pasado muchas cosas desde que mi Padre falleció y decidí hacerme cargo de la granja, tantas que me cuesta mucho trabajo creer que realmente han pasado, cosas que ni en mis más locos sueños creí que pasarían.

Cuando me entere que mi Padre había fallecido, me fui de vuelta a mi hogar natal, la Isla Citrus, he sido una viajera por ya un buen tiempo, yendo de un lugar a otro, conociendo culturas y ciudades, ¡Toda una aventura! Pero….Esa vida de ir a un lugar a otro ya no podía seguirla, ahora que mi Padre había muerto, decidí hacerme cargo de su granja, porque si no lo hacía, mi hogar de mi infancia lo venderían y ya no tendría un lugar al cual llamar hogar.

Al llegar, fui directo a hablar con el alcalde de la Isla, le dije que de ahora en adelante me haría cargo de la granja, pero había un pequeño y gran problema, yo había decidido viajar y no había aprendido nada de cómo llevar una granja, no sabía halar la tierra, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacer que los cultivos crecieran y menos volver a su antigua gloria a la granja de mi Padre.

El Alcalde, me comento, que un amigo suyo, conocía a una persona que logro hacer que una granja totalmente desierta volviera a la vida en dos años, quizás si se lo pedía, esa persona podría venir a ayudarme a volver a la vida la granja, acepte encantada la oferta, sin saber que esa decisión cambiaria mi vida para siempre.

Ese día, había llegado temprano a la estación del Ferry, porque según el Alcalde, la persona que me ayudaría estaría allí buscándome para llegar a la Isla Citrus, tuve un buen presentimiento ese día, mi corazón me decía que algo muy bueno iba a sucederme, estaba tranquila y ansiosa al mismo tiempo, haciéndome mil preguntas de como seria esa persona ¿Era un chico o una chica? ¿Era un buen granjero o granjera? ¿Estaría casado o casada? Y la más importante ¿Le agradaría?

Justo en ese momento, como si buscase a alguien, había aparecido ante mí un chico, que según mi parecer, era bastante guapo, tenía el cabello castaño, junto a una gorra de béisbol, del cual resaltaba unos enormes mechones, vestía una jardinera azul, con una pollera blanca debajo y un pañuelo rojo en el cuello, traía botas de trabajo….Creo que esa es la persona la cual vendría a ayudarme, me acerque y me presente ante él, estaba algo nerviosa, como solía pasarme cuando conocía gente nueva, pero él, tal cual caballero, se presentó y me dijo que él sería el que me ayudaría a traer la vida a la granja de mi Padre, en ese momento fue cuando comenzó mi nueva aventura, ya que Jack, como se llamaba él, vendría a vivir conmigo a la granja, ¡Menos mal que las camas estaban separadas!.

Hablamos durante el trayecto del Ferry, conociéndonos un poco, y dado que la Isla Citrus solo se podía llegar en barco, cuando llegáramos a mi hogar, sería muy tarde para comenzar a trabajar, por lo cual decidimos ambos, que comenzaríamos a trabajar en mi granja mañana.

Jack me hablo un poco, de cómo logro hacer que su granja tuviera éxito y vida, estaba encantada con la historia, con su ayuda, yo traería a la gloria a la granja de mi Padre, por mi parte, le conté de mis viajes de como conocí gente nueva y las culturas de ellas….Ambos teníamos experiencias totalmente distintas del otro, pero por eso mismo, nos agradamos casi de inmediato.

Al llegar, le declare las reglas de las camas, además de presentarle a mi compañera de viajes, mi gatita Kira, ella y yo habíamos estado juntas durante tantos años, al lugar donde se me ocurría viajar, Kira iba conmigo, nunca nos habíamos separado….Kira casi de inmediato le tomo cariño a Jack, él la trato bien, cosa que a mí me agrado mucho.

Al día siguiente, me había despertado y vestido rápidamente, para comenzar a hacer el desayuno, Kira y Jack dormían, pero no pasaría mucho tiempo, Kira literalmente era un despertador, solía ronronear alrededor de las seis de la mañana, por eso mismo no me preocupe, mi querida gatita despertaría a mi conocido, cosa que paso alrededor de unos quince minutos después que yo me levantara, Kira siendo lo puntual que es, lo despertó.

Jack y yo desayunamos, él después fue a ver como estaba la granja en sí, como yo misma comenzaba a buscar donde mi Padre había dejado un dinero de emergencia para comenzar a comprar cosas, tales como semillas y pasto, porque en el Ferry lo habíamos discutido, él se encargaría de las plantas como yo con los animales. Fue fácil encontrar el lugar donde mi Padre tenía el dinero, había unos G1000, nos alcanzaría para comprar semillas y demás.

Al llegar Jack, el me comento de todas las cosas que hay que hacer, además de que aprovecho para conocer a nuestros vecinos, me hizo feliz, por alguna extraña razón, que los conociera, se veía tan feliz y emocionado, que sin saber cómo ni cuándo, mi corazón latió un poco más fuerte.

Las cosas comenzaron desde hay Jack trabajaría en el campo, íbamos a las montañas y hablamos con nuestros vecinos, un día Jack me dio unas bayas silvestres, las cuales probé y me encantaron ¡Adoraba las cosas dulces! Por lo que en ese momento, de vez en cuando, Jack me daría algunas bayas.

Un día, Kira desapareció sin dejar rastro, estaba llorando desconsolada, porque Kira y yo habíamos estado juntas durante tanto tiempo, y no sabía que iba a ser si no encontraba a mi minina, pero Jack logro tranquilizarme y él se ofreció a buscarla, cuando acepte la oferta, él salió disparado, buscando a mi gata, creo que en ese momento, comencé a enamorarme de Jack, él era muy amable y tierno conmigo, ayudándome de forma tan desinteresada en la granja, tenía un gran corazón y con ese detalle de buscar a Kira, solo hizo que mi corazón latiera de forma rápida.

Él encontró a Kira, y con el accidente de mi gata desaparecida, creo que nuestras rutinas comenzaron a cambiar un poco, me sonrojaba cuando Jack me miraba, y más aún cuando me enseñó a cuidar a los animales, porque nuestras manos se habían tocado y eso solo hizo que mi corazón latiera más fuerte y rápido, temí que Jack lo escuchara.

Pasaron nuestros días de esa forma, haría el desayuno y luego cuidaría a nuestros animales, Jack estaba con los cultivos y solíamos almorzar y cenar juntos, a veces cuando ambos terminábamos nuestras labores, íbamos al Continente, donde comprábamos cosas, como nuestro televisor y máquina para hacer lácteos y mayonesa.

Puedo recordar un día en particular, Jack me había pedido que fuéramos al mirador, quería que viéramos las luces del Continente, con lo cual estuve de acuerdo, me agarro la mano, solo pude sonrojarme, y fuimos para el mirador, las luces el Continente nos deleitaron como las estrellas, agregando que ese noche en particular habían luciérnagas, ¡Un verdadero espectáculo! Estaba feliz y dichosa, estar con Jack viendo esto, me hacía tan feliz, agregando que mi corazón me decía que algo iba a ocurrir.

Jack, hablo un poco, diciéndome las cosas más tiernas del mundo, mi corazón había latido con ganas, hasta que me hizo la pregunta de que si quería ser su novia , cosa que acepte encantada, él era un hombre maravilloso y yo era feliz, solo por estar a su lado, para confirmar nuestra ahora nueva relación, compartimos nuestro primer beso.

Nuestra vida no cambio mucho que digamos, seguíamos trabajando en la granja, visitábamos el Continente, conversábamos con nuestros vecinos, pero entre nosotros si había cambiado las cosas, éramos más afectuosos entre sí, abrazos, besos y de vez en cuando un ´´Te quiero´´ era nuestra relación de pareja, era algo inocente y real.

Estuvimos un año de novios, trabajando en la granja y siendo felices entre nosotros, Jack decidió quedarse conmigo en la isla, pero eso me lo dijo, cuando me pidió matrimonio.

Ese día fue inolvidable, lo había notado nervioso durante todo el día y no comprendía por qué hasta esa noche…Me pidió que nos juntáramos en el mismo lugar donde se me declaro y me pidió ser su novia, en el atardecer. Espere tranquila mientras hacía mis labores normales, es decir, cuidar a todos nuestros animales, alquilar a las ovejas, ordeñar a las vacas, buscar los huevos de las gallinas, cuidar a nuestros caballos, hacer mayonesa y queso.

Finalmente llegó la hora esperada y me prepare ligeramente para ver a mi novio, mi corazón latía con impaciencia, algo pasaría algo que cambiaría mi vida. Llegue al mirador, con Jack mirando el Continente, me acerque a él y el solo comenzó a hablar, diciéndome lo feliz que era a mi lado, el hecho volver a hacer renacer una granja, que tenía dudas, pero que estaba feliz porque si no hubiera aceptado, no me hubiese conocido, con ese discurso hizo lo que no me imagine, tímidamente me pidió si es que era feliz a su lado, le respondí que nunca hubiera pensado en felicidad si no lo hubiese conocido, y con esa afirmación el me pidió matrimonio.

Mi corazón latía con impaciencia y por respuesta, solo le bese, acepte casarme con él, porque ese era mi anhelo, que cree en el año que estuvimos de novios.

Pasaron los días rápidamente y antes de darme cuenta ya estábamos en conjunto a todos nuestros amigos, celebrando nuestra boda, Jack y yo fuimos las personas más felices del mundo, porque ahora éramos marido y mujer.

Nuevamente el tiempo paso rápido, y me encontré embarazada, una nueva vida vendría a este mundo con nosotros dos como sus padres, Jack y yo acordamos que si teníamos un niño se llamaría ´´Pete´´ y si era una niña ´´Chelsea´´ .

El día 23 de Primavera entre en labor de parto, y nuestra pequeña Chelsea nació en el mundo, nuestra hija, un pedazo de Jack y yo que representa nuestro amor. Chelsea creció sana y fuerte, mostro un interés por la agricultura y el viajar, al igual que yo en su momento, ella decidió irse de la isla en donde nosotros la criamos con tanto amor y cariño, Chelsea ya era una adulta antes de darnos cuenta y ya era el momento en que ella tenía que crecer sus propias alas para formar su camino. Unos días antes de que ella hiciera su viaje, me acerque a mi hija y le di un conjunto de ropa muy parecido al que yo usaba a su edad, la diferencia era el pañuelo rojo.

Todo eso ha pasado desde que mi Padre falleció, me hice cargo de la granja, donde conocí a mi marido y tuve a mi hija, ahora al lado de Jack estamos leyendo una carta de nuestra Chelsea, en donde nos dice que está bien y ha decidido vivir en otras islas, lejanas a la isla Citrus, en una a la cual han llamado la ´´Isla de la Felicidad´´ nos ha contado de que, el granjero local le está enseñando cosas, y que a ella le gusta mucho, porque es amable y atento, que esta tan feliz por el solo estar a su lado, que por eso ha decidido quedarse allí, porque ella quiere conquistar su corazón, como él lo ha hecho con el de ella.

Miro a mi marido, que a pesar de todos estos años, para mí sigue igual de guapo como el día en que lo conocí.

-Al parecer nuestra hija, tomo mi camino, viajo por el mundo y se instaló en un lugar con una granja- le digo mientras mi cabeza esta en su hombro.

-Espero que Chelsea tenga nuestra suerte- me comento, mientras su cabeza estaba sobre la mía mientras me acercaba a él.

-¿A qué refieres Jack?- le pregunto.

-Me refiero a que tenga nuestra suerte, para que el hombre del que está enamorada le corresponda, para que sea como nosotros, porque nosotros nos conocimos con el objetivo de hacer que la granja de tu Padre renaciera, pero terminamos enamorándonos mutuamente, mi hermosa Sara- me dijo, solo provoco que me sonrojara y le diera un beso.

-Espero que nuestra hija sea feliz- hablo para solo abrazarme más a Jack.

Muchas cosas han pasado en mi vida, pero ahora solo espero que mi hija encuentre la dicha y felicidad con la persona a la cual ella ama.

* * *

N.A: ¿Qué les pareció? Siempre he tenido la idea de que los protagonistas del Harvest moon 3 eran los padres de Chelsea, ya que Chelsea lleva la misma ropa que Sara, la diferencia es su pañuelo.

Espero que les haya gustado a todos y ya volveré aquí con mis locas ideas.

Ahora la pregunta del millón ¿Me dejan un Review?


End file.
